Breathe me
by Myils
Summary: Elle doit respirer. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, parce que ce n'est pas son heure. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne peut pas mourir dans ses bras, elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. BJ. Deux parties. Spoilers S8.
1. Awake my soul

Voici une nouvelle fic en 2 parties. L'épisode 11 de la saison 8 était si beau pour BJ que je n'ai pas résisté à écrire sur les événements. Si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode et que vous ne voulez pas gâcher le suspense, arrêtez de lire ;)

Cette fic s'intitule Breathe me, comme la chanson de Sia.

En écrivant cette histoire j'ai écouté uniquement l'album Sigh no more des **Mumford & Sons**, leurs chansons magnifiques et l'ambiance qui s'en dégage m'ont beaucoup inspirée. Alors cette première partie s'intitule Awake my soul, et les paroles en italiques sont un extrait de cette très belle chanson.

* * *

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die_

_Where you invest your love, you invest your life_

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die_

_Where you invest your love, you invest your life_

_Awake my soul, awake my soul_

_Awake my soul_

"Brooke, ne me fais pas ça ! Reviens ! Respire !"

Sa bouche est bleue et froide contre la sienne. Il appuie par à-coups sur sa poitrine, il ne sait pas si c'est efficace, ou s'il lui fait mal, ou si c'est inutile. Mais c'est la seule chose que son cerveau lui dicte de faire. Ça, et lui crier de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas le laisser.

Il sait qu'elle est là, quelque part. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas la fin. Ils ne se sont pas autant battus, contre la peur, la déception, la solitude, pour que cela se finisse ici, sur ce pont. Ça ne peut pas leur arriver à eux. Ils vont se marier. Les invitations ont été envoyées. Le matin même ils faisaient les réservations pour leur voyage de noces. Ça ne peut pas lui arriver à elle. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a du endurer dans sa vie. C'est une héroïne, une force de la nature. Les héroïnes ne meurent pas. Ça ne peut pas lui arriver à lui. Il ne peut pas échouer, pas cette fois-ci. Il ne peut pas la laisser mourir parce qu'il a été trop lent à la sortir de l'eau. Il est la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde, la seule personne qui ne peut pas vivre sans elle, elle ne peut pas mourir à 26 ans par sa faute.

"Respire !"

Elle a besoin d'air. Celui que lui envoie Julian ne parvient pas jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle sent les pressions de ses mains sur son buste. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer. Elle doit respirer, il le faut. Sa vie n'est pas finie. Elle a encore trop de choses à faire, à vivre. Elle doit se marier, devenir maman, apprendre à cuisiner sans mettre le feu à la maison, pardonner à sa mère, voyager, rencontrer le bébé de Nathan et Haley, discuter avec Jamie de tout ce qu'il n'osera pas dire à ses parents en grandissant, dire à Peyton qu'elle l'aime plus qu'elle ne l'imagine et qu'elle lui manque tous les jours, dire à Nathan et Haley qu'ils l'ont sauvée des centaines de fois sans même s'en douter, dire à Mouth qu'il est l'un des hommes les plus merveilleux qu'elle rencontrera jamais et qu'il ne doit jamais laisser personne l'en faire douter, remercier Lucas car malgré tout ce qui s'est passé au lycée, il est la première personne à lui avoir dit qu'elle était bien plus que ce que tout le monde, et elle inclus, pensait d'elle, s'assurer que Millie va réellement bien…

La bouche de Julian tremble contre la sienne. Loin, elle l'entend lui crier de respirer. Elle le veut tellement. Elle doit respirer. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, parce que ce n'est pas son heure. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne peut pas mourir dans ses bras, elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Elle ne peut pas le laisser vivre le même traumatisme que celui de Clay. Elle ne peut pas abandonner alors qu'il essaye de la sauver par tous les moyens depuis qu'il est arrivé sur ce maudit pont. Elle ne peut pas le laisser vivre rongé par la culpabilité et le désespoir. Elle ne peut pas le laisser seul, il a besoin d'elle. Elle ne peut pas lui causer autant de peine. Il l'a demandée en mariage, il lui a dit qu'il voyait le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Elle a rencontré un homme parfait qui est fou amoureux d'elle, elle, handicapée des sentiments et allergique à l'amour. Elle a finalement trouvé tout ce qui lui manquait dans cette vie, cette autre moitié d'elle-même dont tout le monde parle. Il l'a réparée, il lui a tout donné, il l'a sauvée dans le moment le plus sombre de sa vie, le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour lui serait de ne pas être la cause de sa plongée à lui dans les ténèbres.

Elle déteste son corps de l'abandonner ainsi alors que son esprit est encore bien vivant. Elle se maudit de ne pas réussir à respirer alors que Julian pleure et la supplie de le faire. Elle se hait d'avoir souhaité mourir pendant et après son agression. Elle regrette d'avoir perdu son temps plongée dans le travail alors qu'elle aurait du profiter de ses amis. Elle regrette d'avoir passé autant de temps triste et fermée à l'amour après avoir rompu avec Lucas alors qu'elle aurait pu partir à la recherche de Julian bien plus tôt.

"Brooke ! Reviens !"

Son corps sans vie est tout ce qu'il arrive à distinguer à travers ses larmes. Son visage ne montre aucune expression, sa peau est gelée et il sait que ce n'est pas à cause de l'eau. Elle est partie pour de bon. Il y a cette barrière entre eux deux, il est vivant et elle est partie quelque part où il ne pourra plus jamais l'atteindre. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être des heures, il arrête ses pressions sur sa poitrine. Il a échoué. Il a envie de crier, de vomir, de tuer ce type qui a percuté la voiture où se trouvait Brooke, de se frapper pour avoir commencé cette dispute sans laquelle ils ne seraient pas là ce soir. Il va exploser, il frappe le goudron si fort qu'il se casse la main mais ce n'est pas cette douleur qui le fait crier, il ne la sent même pas. Son cœur se tord, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêche de respirer, sa tête le brûle et il n'arrive plus à voir. Il ordonne à son corps de l'abandonner, il veut mourir à l'instant.

Il a encore besoin d'elle. Il aura toujours besoin d'elle. Il ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde si elle n'est plus, il ne voit même pas comment survivre à son absence. Sa vie est liée à celle de Brooke depuis le jour où il l'a rencontrée, il ne se souvient même plus comment était sa vie avant elle. Etait-il réellement heureux, complet ?

La tête posée sur sa poitrine, ses larmes mêlées à la pluie, il tente dans un espoir vain de la retenir encore, d'empêcher le lien entre eux deux de se briser complètement. Mais il sait qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Sa vie vient de s'achever en même temps que celle de Brooke, sauf que lui est encore là.

"Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie…"

Elle sent le poids du corps de Julian sur le sien, elle l'entend murmurer à travers ses sanglots incontrôlables. Il est celui qui lui donne de la force, il a toujours été le plus fort des deux. Il n'a jamais pleuré devant elle, pas par fierté, elle le sait très bien, mais parce qu'il veut qu'elle sache qu'il sera toujours assez fort pour eux deux quand elle n'y arrivera plus.

Il a perdu espoir, elle le sait. C'est à son tour d'être la plus forte pour une fois. Elle doit continuer à se battre pour respirer. Pour lui, pour eux. Leur futur dépend d'elle. Les ténèbres ou la vie. Respire. Respire. Respire.

Grâce à Julian, elle respire pour la première fois de sa vie. Avant lui, elle ne pouvait pas, elle s'en empêchait. Etre parfaite comme sa mère le voudrait, ne pas décevoir ses amis, vivre pour son travail, tout cela la laissait suffocante. Julian a été sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il a réussi à la faire lâcher prise et à respirer pleinement, à vivre. Tree Hill n'est pas sa maison, il l'est. Alors elle doit respirer une fois de plus. Elle doit lui faire comprendre qu'elle est toujours là et qu'elle ne le laissera jamais avoir à respirer sans elle. Bouge. Bouge. Bouge.

Elle arrive à déplacer sa main gauche, ou en tous cas à remuer ses doigts. Elle sent le poids de sa bague de fiançailles et cela lui donne la force de bouger un peu plus. La tête de Julian pèse de moins en moins sur sa poitrine.

"Brooke !"

Ses mains ont remplacé sa tête sur son buste. Il lui donne un dernier souffle et appuie sur sa cage thoracique. L'air se fraye enfin un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons et lui fait cracher l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle tousse à s'en arracher la gorge, trop d'air entrant d'un coup dans ses poumons. Elle sent la main de Julian sur sa nuque qui la soutient et elle s'accroche à sa chemise de toutes les forces qui lui restent.

"Respire…"

Elle est revenue, elle est vivante. Son cœur va exploser de joie. Il la serre contre lui, elle bouge, elle s'agrippe à lui. Elle est vivante. Il pleure, le visage contre sa joue. Elle pleure, le visage dans son cou.

Ils respirent.


	2. After the storm

Cette seconde partie tient son nom de la chanson After the storm des **Mumford & Sons**. Les paroles au début et à la fin sont extraites de cette chanson.

* * *

_And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come  
And I look up, I look up,  
On my knees and out of luck,  
I look up._

_Night has always pushed up day_  
_You must know life to see decay_  
_But I won't rot, I won't rot_  
_Not this mind and not this heart,_  
_I won't rot._

"_Brooke, ne me fais pas ça ! Reviens ! Respire !"_

Julian se réveille en sursaut, larmes et sueur perlant sur son visage. Comme les onze nuits précédentes il a vu son corps sans vie dans ses rêves. Il reprend son souffle petit à petit en la regardant dormir paisiblement, en la voyant respirer, de l'autre côté du lit. Il se recouche sur le dos et fixe le plafond. Il sait qu'il ne se rendormira pas, que dans quelques heures Brooke va se réveiller à son tour, à la recherche d'un peu d'air parce qu'elle aura eu l'impression de s'étouffer dans son sommeil. Comme les onze nuits précédentes.

Ils respirent, ils vivent, mais quelque part la mort est toujours présente. Il ne peut pas l'embrasser sans se rappeler la sensation de ses lèvres froides contre sa bouche quand il tentait de la faire respirer à nouveau. Elle ne peut pas prendre une douche sans paniquer à cause de toute cette eau sur elle. Ils vivent pratiquement barricadés chez eux depuis la tempête. Ils finissent leur marathon James Bond lorsqu'ils n'arrivent plus à dormir à cinq heures du matin, ils passent des heures allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. Tous les jours Haley, Nathan et Jamie viennent leur rendre visite. Haley leur porte toujours de quoi manger, elle ne sait pas comment les remercier d'avoir sauvé sa famille. Nathan aide autrement, en étant là, à l'écoute.

"Je n'arrive pas à lui parler de ça." confie un jour Julian à Nathan alors que Brooke, Haley et Jamie sont partis se promener un après-midi. "Je ne veux pas lui faire revivre ça."

"Tu as besoin d'en parler pourtant."

"Elle a besoin de moi, c'est elle qui est quasiment morte dans mes bras, pas le contraire. C'est à moi d'être là pour elle."

"Mais tu es presque mort sur ce pont toi aussi."

Il ne pourra jamais oublier la détresse de Julian dont il a été témoin ce soir-là. Il n'oubliera jamais ses cris alors qu'il s'écroulait au-dessus du corps sans vie de sa fiancée.

"Ça va s'arrêter un jour ? Est-ce que je vais finir par ne plus voir son visage froid et sans expression à chaque fois que je la regarde ? Est-ce que je vais arrêter de me réveiller la nuit pour m'assurer qu'elle respire encore ? Est-ce que je vais arrêter d'être mort d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'elle ne sera pas avec moi ?"

"Ça va sûrement te prendre du temps mais je te promets que tu arriveras à mettre tout ça derrière toi." le rassure Nathan.

Mais il sait très bien que toutes ses peurs ne partiront sûrement jamais vraiment. Il prend toujours la main d'Haley quand ils doivent traverser la route et un flash d'elle, enceinte, se faisant percuter violemment par la voiture de cette pourriture, vient toujours devant ses yeux pendant une seconde. Même huit ans après. Alors il sait que Julian continuera à voir régulièrement le corps sans vie de Brooke dans ses pensées pendant encore très longtemps.

"Comment s'en sort Jamie ?" demande Brooke à Haley alors qu'elles se promènent près du Rivercourt.

"Il n'a pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit."

"Je sais que tu dois être en colère. Que tant de choses horribles à ton fils."

"Oui. Mais il a eu de la chance d'avoir sa tante Brooke et son oncle Julian. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire."

"Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ?"

"Oui. Et moins bien que demain." répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Peut-être que vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un, toi et Julian."

"Je te parle."

"Brooke, sérieusement. On t'a crue morte pendant plusieurs minutes."

"Mais je suis vivante. C'est possible que je ne retourne pas me baigner pendant quelques temps, mais à part ça, je vais bien."

Ce n'est pas vrai. Et elle sait qu'Haley n'est pas dupe. Mais elle ne veut pas en parler. Parce qu'elle est vivante et parce qu'elle aurait pu avoir beaucoup moins de chance. Parce qu'à cet instant elle aurait pu être six pieds sous terre. Alors elle ne veut pas reparler de ce soir-là. Elle veut tout faire pour reprendre sa vie. Elle veut que Julian arrête de se sentir coupable. Elle veut le revoir sourire, parce que ses sourires lui manquent plus que tout. Elle veut qu'il oublie qu'elle a bien failli l'abandonner pour toujours.

"Tu veux bien qu'on rentre ?" demande-t-elle à Haley.

Elle ne veut plus jamais être loin de lui.

Le soir, quand ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, ils organisent leur mariage pour penser à tout sauf à ça. Et pour quelques heures, cela les raccroche à la vie, à l'espoir. Ils sont traumatisés. Et ils voudraient tellement que ce traumatisme ait eu l'effet inverse sur eux : qu'ils profitent encore plus de la vie que ce qu'ils faisaient avant, qu'ils aiment, rient, vivent plus intensément. Mais comme dans la mort, c'est la peur qui a pris le dessus.

"Je veux qu'on déménage à L.A. Après le mariage, je pense qu'on devrait partir vivre ailleurs." dit Brooke une nuit alors qu'ils vont se coucher.

C'est exactement de cette façon qu'a commencé la dispute qui l'a précipitée dans la tempête ce soir-là. Cela fige Julian sur place instantanément.

"Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. C'est toi qui avais raison. Los Angeles est le meilleur endroit pour toi et pour ton travail. Et si je dois recommencer à zéro, ce n'est pas à Tree Hill que je pourrai le faire."

"Je déteste Tree Hill, Brooke. Je m'y plais et c'est en quelques sortes devenu ma maison à moi aussi. Et c'est grâce à cette ville que je t'ai rencontrée. Mais je la déteste vraiment. J'ai déjà failli te perdre trois fois depuis que je suis arrivé ici."

Ce sont les mots les plus sincères qu'il a prononcé depuis la tempête. Elle s'approche de lui et, sur la pointe des pieds, vient prendre son visage dans ses mains. Elle l'embrasse doucement et pose son front contre le sien.

"Tu m'as récupérée à chaque fois. Tu m'auras toujours."

"J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini cette fois. Pendant quelques minutes j'ai cru que j'aurais à vivre sans toi."

Elle voit des larmes dans ses yeux pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais comprendre vraiment tout ce qu'il ressent. Elle est presque morte, et c'est traumatisant, et ça la poursuivra pour toujours. Mais elle n'a jamais eu à imaginer un avenir sur Terre où il ne serait pas dedans.

"On va réussir à retrouver ce qu'on était avant. On n'est pas détruits, mon amour." murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche.

"J'ai l'impression de l'être pourtant…Ce moment où je t'ai cru morte, j'ai l'impression qu'il contrôle ma vie maintenant. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans avoir peur."

"Je suis là." le rassure-t-elle.

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces. Il la plaque contre son torse et prend conscience qu'il est vivant, qu'il respire parce qu'elle est là.

"Fais-moi l'amour…" demande-t-elle doucement.

C'est la première fois depuis la tempête. Ils sont lents et doux, ils se connaissent par cœur mais se découvrent par des gestes prudents. Ils se raccrochent à la vie, s'arrachent l'un l'autre de cette enveloppe morbide qui les entoure.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné." chuchote-t-elle après l'amour. "Je ne serais jamais partie dans un endroit où tu ne pourrais pas être. Je préfèrerais mourir que vivre sans toi."

Elle a réussi à le faire rire. Elle voit son sourire, son vrai grand sourire. Ils iront bien. Il continuera à la faire respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Elle continuera à être sa vie. Ils continueront à se sauver, à s'aimer à en perdre pied. Leur amour les sauvera, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ils respireront.

_And I took you by the hand_

_And we stood tall,_

_And remembered our own land,_

_What we lived for._

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

_And now I cling to what I knew_

_I saw exactly what was true_

_But oh no more._

_That's why I hold,_

_That's why I hold with all I have._

_That's why I hold._

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic.


End file.
